Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming
なふたり！ はねむれない|''Doragon Bōru Zetto Kiken na Futari! Sūpā Senshi wa Nemurenai|lit. Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest}}, also known as Dangerous Rivals, is the thirteenth Dragon Ball film and the tenth under the Dragon Ball Z banner. Released in Japan on March 12, 1994, it is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and it received a sequel four months after its release, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. The film was dubbed into English and released on April 5, 2005 by Funimation. Summary The film opens with a Saiyan Spacepod flying through space and crash-landing on Earth. The crash causes a small crater to appear, and a seriously injured, but an alive defeated Broly crawls out. As the weather gets colder, Broly's power decreases, and he reverts to his original Super Saiyan state screaming Kakarot until he finally loses consciousness and turns back into his base form. Then, water pours over him and freezes, trapping the sleeping Broly and preserving him in the ice. Seven years later, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are looking for the Dragon Balls because Videl wants to see Shenron. During their search, they find that there is a local village called Natade Village that is ruled by a priest named Maloja, who always seems to think that everything in the world is a curse. The village chief Zalador claim that the residents of Natade Village are usually terrorized by a monster, and their only source of help is the priest's preaching. Goten, Trunks, and Videl decide to make a plan to rid Natade Village of the monster by leaving food for it and hiding in a trunk next to it. However, Trunks and Goten's hunger gets the better of them and Trunks sneaks an apple, but Videl does not allow Goten to do so by slapping the child across the face, causing him to cry a lot. Goten moans and cries while Videl attempts to apologize, until she finally gives in and hands him a dumpling. However, Trunks later reveals that Goten was actually faking it, which annoys Videl. Then, the monster appears and turns out to be a dinosaur. After a battle, the dinosaur is killed and eaten by Goten, Trunks and Videl for dinner. The priest is then rejected by the villagers for not being a competent savior. With Natade village now a peaceful place to live, Goten, Trunks and Videl depart to continue their Dragon Ball hunt. However, unknown to them, Goten's earlier cries caused a mysterious shattering on a layer of ice, the same layer of ice which Broly was trapped in. Broly awoke in the ice due to Goten's crying (as it reminded him of Goku's with the same crying Broly seemed to hate Goku from when they were babies) and shatters the ice upon becoming enraged and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Night time falls as Goten, Trunks and Videl fall asleep so they can continue their quest the next day to bring Shenron out. Early morning Videl is awakened by loud explosions in the distant and takes off flying to investigate the explosions by the nearby lake. Videl is then confronted by Broly in his regular Super Saiyan form. While Broly and Videl confront each other, Goten and Trunks see what is happening, and try to convince Broly to stop. But when Broly sets his eyes on Goten, his rage comes to the surface because he mistakes Goten for Goku, due to Broly's deteriorating mental state and also due to Goten's appearance and cries similar to that of his father. Broly turns his attention to Goten and Trunks, and battles them, pounding them around with ease. During the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the nearby last Dragon Ball, so Trunks tries to distract Broly by mooning and taunting him while Goten gets the Dragon Ball. However, a setback occurs when Goten accidentally loses the Dragon Ball due to his accidentally breaking a gate filled with Crystal Balls, forcing Trunks to try and fight Broly seriously as well as evade him while Goten tries to find the Dragon Ball hidden among the Crystal Balls. Eventually, Goten manages to find the Dragon Ball and tries to unleash Shenron. Unfortunately, Goten tries to summon Shenron behind a waterfall so that Broly does not see him, but Shenron does not appear. Just as Broly is about to finish Goten and Trunks off, Gohan appears at the last minute and saves the two younger Saiyans. With Trunks and Goten safe for now, Gohan lands and explains that Broly is the feared Legendary Super Saiyan, whom he battled alongside some of the other Z Fighters seven years ago. To his surprise, Gohan finds out Videl is also with Goten and Trunks. Thinking now that Gohan is Goku, Broly calls out Kakarot and charges towards Gohan. Gohan then begins to fight Broly head-on. The two Saiyans seems to be even with one another. Just then Videl reappears and Gohan and Broly take their battle to the skies. Broly then turns his sights on Goten, Trunks, and Videl who are standing on a cliff watching the battle below. Broly guides an energy ball that he throws towards the three below. At the last second, Gohan appears in front of the others, deflects the energy ball, and tries to shield his brother and friends from the blast, but to no avail. The blast seriously hurts the others and Gohan is the only one left standing to face Broly. Angry at this turn of events, Gohan powers up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Seeing that he's outclassed by Gohan's Super Saiyan form as a regular Super Saiyan, Broly follows up by powering up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. After a short fight, Gohan, now overpowered, could not seem to find a way to beat Broly. After giving Gohan a hard punch in the stomach, Broly catches him in a powerful holding move, and Gohan can hardly stand the pain. Just then Gohan sees his only chance to beat Broly. Gohan taps into the inner depths of his power and breaks free of the hold by giving Broly a powerful knee to the face, which hurts Broly and distracts him so that Gohan could fly away. Gohan lures Broly into a pit of molten lava that Broly's energy ball made earlier. Broly is apparently caught and dragged into the molten lava. A weakened Gohan is rescued in time by a Namekian-dressed Krillin before he could be caught in the lava himself. Having protected himself with an Energy Shield, Broly re-appears before the Z Fighters' eyes, to Krillin's shock and Gohan's irritation, and he knocks Krillin out with one energy attack. Broly then proceeds to torture Gohan, with everyone too weak and exhausted to help. Just as Broly is about to squeeze the life out of Gohan, Videl appears and intervenes by throwing a crystal at the huge Saiyan that distracts him for a moment. Seeing Videl pass out after throwing the crystal angers Gohan and kicks Broly in the stomach, freeing himself from Broly's grip. Gohan angrily demands that he's had enough of Broly's destruction. However, Broly tells Gohan that he will not stop until Gohan "lies dead at his feet". Gohan transforms into his Super Saiyan form and attacks Broly with a Super Kamehameha, but Broly counter-attacks with a Omega Blaster and blocks Gohan's attack. The Dragon Balls fall out of Goten's bag and begin to glow. The glow awakens Goten who was knocked unconscious from Broly's earlier blast and arrives next to his older brother, transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires his own Super Kamehameha attack to help Gohan. However, even with a combined Kamehameha attack, Broly still has the upper hand and starts to push the huge green energy bomb forward by firing multiple ki shots at it. Goten, now afraid of losing, begins wishing Goku was there in his mind. The Dragon Balls seem to hear Goten's wish and begin to shine and seemingly Shenron is summoned (the clouds and sky turn black, but Shenron does not actually appear on screen). Shenron seems to grant Goten's wish, and Gohan, Goten and apparently Broly surprisingly hear a familiar voice coming from the sky: their father, Goku's voice. Somehow, Goku appears from the dark sky and lands beside his two sons, transforms into his Super Saiyan form, and seemingly fires his own Kamehameha attack to assist his two sons. He coaches them in the Kamehameha duel, which works for a short amount of time until Broly launches more ki into the bomb. Trunks, now awakened from the energy battle, sends one last ditch effort ki ball that he had been charging up at Broly and passes out. Trunks' energy ball creates a barrier between Broly and his giant energy bomb, weakening the blast. This prevents Broly from firing more Ki Blast into the bomb to help power it forward. Seeing this opportunity gives Goku and his sons enough time to launch all their power into the Kamehameha that breaks through the bomb. Broly's last second efforts are futile as he is blasted into the sun where his chest blows open as he screams "Kakarot!" and presumably disintegrates in the sun. After the smoke clears, the Dragon Balls are scattered and Goku is gone. With Broly now dead, Videl is angry because Gohan did not come earlier to help her and chases him for attempting to ditch her. Trunks says he would like to have a snack (but not before telling the viewer "don't ever grow up.") and walks still wearing the priest's necklace with Goten following him as he walks. The movie ends with Krillin still being stuck in the rock that he was blasted into and ends the movie by saying "Hey there! That's all fine and everything but what happens to me?" to the viewer. Timeline placement As it is a sequel to Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan this film takes place 7 years after Broly's defeat at the hands of Goku on New Planet Vegeta. The film's events take place a short time before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament begins,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 as Goku is still deceased, Gohan has developed a friendship with Videl and Goten can fly, although Goten seems to know his father, despite only meeting him for the first time at the tournament. Releases Broly - Second Coming was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released Broly - Second Coming as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball films and thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. FUNimation released Broly - Second Coming on April 5, 2005 for VHS in both edited and uncut forms and on DVD in uncut form only. This was the last Dragon Ball Z movie to receive a VHS release in North America. As was the case with all previous releases, the movie was released in an unmatted 4:3 aspect ratio. The DVD featured an English dub with a soundtrack featuring an original score done by Nathan Johnson and I.O.N. In 2006, FUNimation bundled Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan with Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly in a new DVD box set entitled "Broly Triple Threat". It was released on September 12, 2006 in uncut form only. On November 13, 2007, FUNimation released Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Broly - Second Coming on Blu-ray as a test for their upcoming "Double Feature" line. Both movies were then fully released with Bio-Broly as a "Triple Feature" on March 31, 2009 on DVD and Blu-ray. Both sets featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the old mix featuring the Johnson/I.O.N. score. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the third of which was released on January 3, 2012 and included Broly - Second Coming, Bio-Broly, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover. Cast A second English version released exclusively in Malaysia by Speedy Video features an unknown voice cast. Music The FUNimation version features songs by the heavy rock band I.O.N. and pieces from Nathan Johnson. Battles *Videl vs. Broly (C-Type Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (C-Type Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan/) vs. Broly (C-Type Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (C-Type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gohan and Krillin vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan), Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), and Trunks vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Reception The movie was released in theaters in Japan on March 12, 1994 and was part of a double feature alongside Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo!! Follow the Rescued Shark.... It grossed a total of ¥2.47 billion (US $24.5 million). Trivia *This is the first movie to feature Goten, Kid Trunks, and Videl as it is the first Majin Buu Saga movie. This is also the first movie to feature Krillin with hair, as opposed to all the movies before. Krillin's daughter Marron makes her first movie appearance but is only featured in the intro. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Vegeta do not make an appearance during the movie save for the intro (not counting Gohan's hallucinating Piccolo rescuing him and/or Krillin wearing Piccolo's outfit). *When Goten discovers the Dragon Ball in the bird's nest and then sits on one of the eggs, the scene where the birds' reaction is shown is also used in the Majin Buu Saga, when Babidi exclaims that the Sealed Ball is about to hatch. Interestingly enough, both scenes with the birds happened in the presence of Trunks and Goten. *When Goten is imagining what his wish would be like once they find the Dragon Balls, right before it goes back to reality, Arale Norimaki and Tori-Bot are seen on the left side. On the other side of the screen at the same time, it shows Trunks and Goten both holding Dragon Balls. *Other than grunts and maniacal laughter, Broly rarely spoke during this film, with his only lines being "Kakarot!" and "Not until you lie dead at my feet!" (Broly's line in Japanese is "That would be useless. I will put you to rest now!"). *A reference to the pun in Goku's Saiyan birth name is made when Broly meets Goten. After Broly utters "Kakarot", Goten mentions "Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? Is that a vegetable?! I hate vegetables!" *Aside from video games, this is the only time where Gohan fights, instead of trains, in his blue gi. *When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, the animators used the transformation scene from the first movie. If observed closely, his crown and armbands are seen breaking off and disintegrating, when they were already destroyed in the first movie and never seen during this movie. *Krillin breaks the in this movie. After Gohan thanks Krillin for saving him, he remarks "Hah! No one would have lasted an entire season without me!" *Counting this movie and the first one, Broly is the only villain to fight Kid Trunks and Future Trunks. *The video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury implies that the events of the movie took place during the Dragon Team's search for the Dragon Balls. *In the anime, Videl does not learn about the Dragon Balls until after Majin Buu is released. *There are multiple irregularities with the Dragon Balls in this movie: **Shenron not appearing when summoned and granting a wish that was thought, not spoken. **The Dragon Balls apparently scattered after Broly was defeated, but Shenron should have granted another wish before departing. **Shenron "granting" Goten's wish to have Goku's aid against Broly should have resulted in one less wish being available when he was summoned in the Majin Buu Saga, which did not happen; although, the narrator stated that Goku's appearance could have been an illusion rather than a granted wish. *While Goku and Goten did not officially meet until the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, the two seem to be familiar with one another when Goku arrives to help in the fight against Broly, with Goten somehow recognizing Goku's voice. *Along with Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z films to be released on the Blu-ray format. *The 20th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M18XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in The Terror of Mr. Buu. *An alternate history of the events of the film appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as part of the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, during which Broly is empowered by Demigra's Dark Magic and the Future Warrior arrives to assist Videl, Goten, Trunks and Gohan against the dark magic empowered Legendary Super Saiyan. At one point, Goten asks Trunks if they should use the Fusion Dance (indicating the events of the film take place after they had learned the technique), but Trunks suggests they save it as their trump card, though they do not get a chance to use it as Gohan arrives and together with the Future Warrior they defeat Broly. At the end of the battle, Broly is saved from dying by Demigra's Wormhole. *In the Philippines, both movies along with Bio-Broly are combined to become the title movie as Dragon Ball Z: The Movie. This is also the final appearance for dubbing the Dragon Ball Z characters from Creation Corp 1996 since dubbing Both Cooler's Revenge and the Return of Cooler in the Philippine-English Dub. *Some of Gohan's grunts are seen in the movie is later adapted into Ryu's own grunts in the Street Fighter IV series when he unleashes his Hadoken, Tatsumaki Sempukyaku and his powerful straight punch. This grunts are taken from Gohan's voice actor, Kyle Hebert who currently voices Ryu in the main game series. *When regaining consciousness from her earlier beatdown at the hands of Broly, Videl says "Why do I always get the big, dumb, ugly ones?!" before flying off. This was possibly a reference to her near-death experience at the hands of Spopovich or dealing with big tough thugs at Satan City. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the scene of the Family Kamehameha being used to defeat Broly is recreated in a dramatic finish. Gallery References External links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=988 Anime News Network - Broly - Second Coming] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142239/ Broly - Second Coming] at the Site Navigation pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: O Retorno do Guerreiro Lendário Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films